Convite
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ele foi lá apenas para convidar ela para o seu casamento. – Roy & Riza, Edward & Winry – Oneshot – Presente para um trio especial.


**N/A:** _FMA_ não me pertence. Ah, quem dera ter um Roy pra chamar de meu. –q

Olá vocês –q Ontem quando eu cheguei em casa eu fiquei brisando por muito tempo, e ai, a idéia pra continuar essa fic que já estava semi-pronta na minha cabeça veio com tudo. E claro, por conta do fim de semana lindo –e meio tenso em uma hora– eu tenho que dar essa oneshot de presente pra minha Shinoda-q, pra minha Gi-chan e adiciono na lista a minha Nihal Tonks-Lupin. Vocês são as melhores –s

Essa é a primeira fic em muito tempo que eu escrevo sem música. x) Ela tem Royai, EdWin e um pouquinho de AlMei. Pra quem ainda não leu o ultimo capitulo, têm spoilers x)

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**Convite**

**

* * *

**

Ele bateu na porta e se afastou três passos. Ouviu barulhos dentro da casa e imaginou, errado, que era Black Hayate que fazia a confusão. Quando a maçaneta finalmente girou, Edward permitiu-se sorrir ao ver a loira que lhe sorria de volta. Ela vestia já roupas que denunciavam que ela estava deitada e ele se sentiu mal por ir até lá já tão tarde.

- Que surpresa Edward-kun.

- Desculpa vir sem avisar, Tenente. – Tirou do bolso um pequeno envelope e o ergueu – Precisava lhe trazer isso hoje ou Winry me mataria.

- Será que é o que eu estou pensando? – Disse com um tom divertido na voz ao ver o rosto ruborizado do outro, e olhando para o corredor, viu um de seus vizinhos assoviando próximo ao batente da porta dele. – Aqui não é o melhor para se conversar. Entre, vou preparar um chá.

Fechou a porta e cruzou a entrada da casa. Riza lhe apontou a mesa e ele ali sentou enquanto esperava ela voltar. Lembrou de quando, anos atrás, foi até a casa dela na Central devolver aquela arma que ela havia emprestado a ele, e que de nada serviu. Lembrou de Ishval, da historia sobre Roy se tornar Führer, e de todos os motivos para ela e os outros o seguirem. E, inevitavelmente, lembrou de como ela foi direta perguntando sobre Winry.

- Vejo que você também se lembrou não é? – Perguntou a ele, quando viu seu rosto mais ruborizado do que antes. Sentou na cadeira de frente para ele – Mudou muita coisa desde aquela época...

- Sim. – Segurou a caneca de chá que ela trouxe a ele entre as mãos e bebeu um pouco. – Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer, Tenente¹. Naquela época você torcia muito por mim e por Al. Obrigado.

Abaixou levemente a cabeça, sincero. Ela sorriu ao ver o gesto, e com carinho ergueu a mão e acariciou de leve o cabelo dele, antes de continuar em tom baixo.

- Não há de quê. Vocês dois sempre foram muito queridos não só para mim, mas para todos que os conheciam. – Edward ergueu a cabeça, a balançando e fazendo um sinal de positivo – Todos que acompanhavam vocês sentiam necessidade de protegê-los e ajudar no que fosse possível. – Bebeu um pouco do seu chá. – Mas, por favor, me chame de Riza agora Edward-kun. – Sorriu – Afinal, você não é mais do exército e essas formalidades não são mais necessárias.

- Certo, mas não me peça para chamar o Coronel¹ de _Roy_ ou de _General_. Soa nojento.

Um barulho foi ouvido de dentro do quarto e o loiro espiou para dentro do cômodo. Quando ia perguntar a ela se ela ouviu o barulho, viu algumas miniaturas de Black Hayate vindo na sua direção. Surpreso, afastou a cadeira para trás.

- O Black Hayate... _filhotes_? – Ele estava abobalhado, sorrindo e fazendo carinho nos pequenos, mal vendo o quanto Riza olhava para o seu quarto de forma estranha – São tão pequenos!

- Quando chegamos aqui, Black se engraçou com a cachorra de uma das minhas vizinhas. – Ela sorriu e abaixou para pegar um dos filhotinhos de pelagem branca – Ai está o resultado.

- Mas esse apartamento não é pequeno para cuidar de tantos cães? – Perguntou, imaginando que a mãe deles também estaria lá.

- Sim, mas como ficarei aqui nesse apartamento por pouco tempo não há problema. Minha casa tem um quintal grande. Quando a reforma estiver pronta, convido você e Winry para um jantar.

- E nós aceitaremos com prazer. – Sorriu, e lembrando-se do motivo para a ida lá tirou o envelope de dentro do bolso do casaco. – Bem, espero que você aceite isso aqui também.

Colocou o envelope branco sobre a mesa. Ela colocou o filhote no chão, afastou a xícara de chá e o pegou. Abrindo com cuidado, sentiu os olhos marejarem ao ver o convite de casamento tão caprichado. Passou a ponta dos dedos onde estava o nome dele e de Winry e sorriu.

- Não estou apenas lhe convidando para o casamento... – Coçou a cabeça em sinal de nervosismo – Winry chamou meu irmão e a Mei como os padrinhos dela e... Bom... É... – Pigarreou - Leia, por favor.

Riza arregalou os olhos, tendo uma idéia momentânea do que deixou passar na leitura do convite. Voltou o olhar neste onde seu nome e o de Roy Mustang vinham em letras prateadas como padrinhos do noivo.

- Você acha que o Coronel de merda irá aceitar? – Resmungou – Se você acha que não, a gente risca o nome dele e...

- Roy irá aceitar.

Riza estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu que o chamou pelo seu primeiro nome, coisa que não foi ignorada pelo Elric, que a observava surpreso. A viu passar novamente a ponta dos dedos sobre o cartão, agora onde estava o nome dos dois, e abrir um sorriso leve.

Edward deixou a boca abrir, quando finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, percebeu.

- VOCÊ GOSTA DELE!

Diante do tom alto que ele usou, Riza finalmente pareceu perceber o que havia feito. Estava tão aérea, tentando imaginar como seria se ela e Roy tivessem uma vida normal e nenhuma obrigação com o exercito, como seria entregar os convites do próprio casamento e como seria colocar um vestido de noiva que não viu que Edward estava prestando atenção em tudo.

E o que ele disse, não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma afirmação.

Ela também era fraca com diretas.

- Como? – Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver as bochechas dela corarem. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, o colocando atrás da orelha. Cruzou as pernas e mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando o olhar para o convite. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, o que o deixou ainda mais chocado. – Tudo bem, eu aceito o convite.

- Espera, espera, espera! – Ele pôs a mão sobre a testa e olhou para o chão. – Tudo faz sentido agora! Aqueles olhares, aquela preocupação com o bem estar um do outro, a vontade de morrer caso o outro morresse! Como eu nunca percebi isso antes? – Bateu a mão na mesa e sorriu – Vocês estão juntos há décadas!

- Não sou tão velha assim, Edward-kun. – Disse o cortando, voltando ao tom sério que sempre usava – Apesar de você me conhecer a muito tempo, não passei tanto assim dos trinta. – Pegou a xícara e começou a beber lentamente.

Ele tentou esconder o sorriso que teimava em aparecer no seu rosto. Ela não havia negado.

- Riza, será que você poderia entregar então o convite do _Roy_?

O olhou por cima da porcelana, vendo o sorriso malicioso que ele ostentava. Era sempre assim quando descobriam sobre os dois. Porque seria diferente com ele? Ainda mais Edward, que sempre foi um rapaz que vivia a procura de meios para incomodar Roy. Agora ele havia descoberto algo que faria Roy, no mínimo, tentar bater nele caso ele fizesse algum comentário.

- Você mesmo deveria o fazer, não? – Disfarçando, ela olhou para o calendário na parede – Ainda tem tempo antes do casamento... Vá até a casa dele amanhã e o convide.

- Eu estava pensando em ir hoje, depois de sair daqui. – Olhou para o relógio no seu braço e olhou para ela novamente, que estava já mais calma – Você acha que já está muito tarde?

Ela levantou e pegando as xícaras vazias, foi até a cozinha. De lá, continuou.

- Ele não está em casa hoje. Vá lá amanhã depois do trabalho. – Voltou com um pedaço de papel e caneta. – Vou te passar o endereço dele e o telefone. E passarei o endereço da minha outra casa também.

- Será difícil aparecer, por conta das minhas viagens, mas Winry irá. Você pode ter certeza. – Guardou no bolso de dentro do casaco marrom, e sorriu – Fico feliz em saber que você e ele serão meus padrinhos.

Ela olhou para os olhos dourados do garoto a sua frente e sorriu de volta.

- E eu fico feliz em ver o quanto você cresceu.

Ele riu, levantando-se da cadeira em seguida. Caminhou até uma pequena estante que havia ali, com algumas fotos.

- É, cresci uns vinte centímetros... ou mais. – Fez um gesto com a mão, como se mostrasse sua altura.

- Winry deve estar feliz com isso – Disse, entrando na brincadeira. – Ela sempre quis casar com um homem alto não é?

- Nem me fale. Tinha medo dela querer casar com Al quando ele recuperasse o corpo. – Ele estendeu a mão e pegou um quadro onde havia uma foto dela com a pequena Elysia no colo. – Falando no Alphonse, ele queria muito ter vindo comigo hoje. Mas ele recebeu uma visita inesperada de Xing, se é que você entende.

- Entendo. – Ela levantou e arrumou distraidamente a manga da sua blusa – Imagino que futuramente iremos todos a Xing passar por uma cerimônia tradicional de lá.

Ele sorriu. Continuou vendo as fotos, vendo algumas do exercito e uma dele e de Al também.

- Apenas eu penso que o Al não faz o tipo príncipe?

Ela se aproximou e pegou um outro retrato, onde Al –já com o corpo recuperado– estava abraçado a Mei, que havia virado uma pessoa muito querida para ela depois da batalha. Na foto ele sorria, e ela com as bochechas coradas, abraçava seu braço.

- Alphonse é um príncipe para ela.

Vendo a expressão enojada do loiro, sorriu. Deixou o retrato na estante e o acompanhou até a porta do apartamento com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Obrigado de novo, Riza. – Abriu a porta atrás de si e voltou o olhar para ela já quando estava no corredor – Eu terei de viajar para entregar outros convites, então quem lhe avisará sobre as frescuras da cerimônia será a própria Winry. Mesmo que eu estivesse aqui não seria de grande auxílio... Sou uma negação para essas coisas.

- O que deve ser um grande alívio para Winry. Ela ficará feliz em preparar tudo sozinha.

Ele riu, e ela do batente da porta ficou o observando sair. De repente, ele parou os passos e olhou para trás. Ela franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Sabe, amanhã é sexta-feira e não quero atrapalhar vocês, então, deixei o convite dele já em cima da estante. – Riu alto quando ela corou. – Até mais.

- Até. – E acenando, Edward foi embora.

Riza entrou novamente na casa e fechou a porta, trancando-a com a chave. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

- Pode sair, Roy.

Ele, que estava no quarto, caminhou na direção dela que havia acabado de entrar em seu campo de visão. Olhou para a estante e puxou o envelope dali de cima e sorriu, quando o leu.

- Esse pirralho já está com idade de casar... Quem diria.

Ela aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ele estranhou quando os olhos dela marejaram, e não hesitou em beijá-la no momento em que ela encostou os lábios nos seus. Largou o convite e a puxou pela cintura, quando ela afundou os dedos em seus cabelos. Colocou uma das mãos por dentro da blusa que ela vestia e a sentiu ofegar. Separou suas bocas.

- Riza... Não fique assim. – Ela sorriu, e o beijou no canto da boca – Um dia você será a noiva mais bonita desse país.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Ele afundou o rosto no seu pescoço e a abraçou mais a fazendo o apertar em seus braços também. – Só fiquei balançada. É estranho ver como estamos ficando velhos.

- Não passei tanto assim dos trinta. – Os dois riram, mas pararam quando ele começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço. – Mas agora, me diga... – A mordeu, fazendo-a apertar mais suas costas. – Porque você não disse para o do Aço o quanto você gosta de mim?

- Não seja metido, Roy.

Ele se separou um pouco e a beijou no rosto. Sorriu.

- Vamos. – Puxou-a pela cintura e começou a caminhar para o quarto. – Vou fazer você dizer, pelo menos para mim, o quanto você me ama.

* * *

**N/A:** ¹ - Eu imagino que o Edward não os chame pelos novos cargos, mas sim, pelos que ele estava acostumado a chamar x)

Uma **review** pra melhorar meu dia, onegaai? *-*


End file.
